All You Had to Do Was Stay
by Nala Kenny
Summary: Kenma hanya tak ingin Kuroo pergi lagi darinya./ "Dunia sudah gila, Kenma. Tapi kita tak perlu ikut gila, kita hanya perlu menertawakan kegilaan dunia, bersama."/ "Kau janji? temani aku hingga rambut hitam ini berubah menjadi abu-abu"/ OneShoot.


**_Disclaimer:_** _ **Furudate Haruichi.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_ ** _All You Had to Do Was Stay._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hey, all you had to do was stay

Had me in the palm of your hand

Then, why you had to go and lock me out when I let you in

-Taylor Swift. All you had to do was stay-

 _._

 _._

* * *

Lelaki bersurai pirang-hitam itu tetap tenang duduk di bangku tunggu sambil mengotak-atik smartphone nya. Sesekali, dia melirik ke arah jam tangan yang tergantung manis di pergelangan tangan nya.

 _sudah setengah jam_ , batin nya dalam hati.

Jika bukan sedang menunggu seseorang yang sudah lama tak bertemu, mungkin dia akan segera pergi dari tempat ini dan memilih untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya yang tertunda.

Tapi, ini lain ceritanya. Bahkan, dia sanggup menunggu seratus hari bila imbalan nya adalah beretemu dengan orang _ini._

Jari-jemari nya pun menekan layar smartphone nya menuju _galeri photo_. Terlihat folder masa-masa SMA nya yang menakjubkan-bersama tim voli Nekoma- Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil ketika dilihat nya foto ketika mereka memenangkan perlombaan voli tingkat SMA.

Di foto itu hanya ada 2 orang. Dirinya dan,

"KENMA!" suara berat seorang yang memanggilnya itu sontak membuat yang dipanggil menengok ke sumber suara.

"Kuroo" Kenma memandang tak percaya pada sosok yang telah pergi selama 6 tahun itu, kini berada tepat di hadapan nya.

Kenma meremas smartphone nya tanpa sadar ketika kembali melihat senyuman khas ala Kuroo yang membuat dirinya _jatuh._

Bagi Kenma, Kuroo adalah sahabat,teman bermain, keluarga dan... Cinta pertama nya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Kuroo menghampirinya sambil menyeret sebuah koper hitam.

Kenma memalingkan wajah dari nya dan menggeleng kecil, "Belum terlalu lama" ujarnya, Kuroo menunjukan cengiran nya dan mengacak rambut Kenma.

"Kau tak berubah, Kenma"

Kenma membulatkan matanya ketika dirasakan sensasi sama yang menyejukan seperti 6 tahun yang lalu; Kuroo juga _tidak_ berubah.

* * *

"Bulan ini, game buatan mu akan _release_ kan?" Kuroo membuka pembicaraan ketika melihat-lihat poster yang terpampang di ruang makan milik Kenma.

"Uhm" Kenma menggumam singkat sambil terus memperhatikan masakan nya yang sebentar lagi akan matang.

"Kau sudah menjadi pembuat game yang sukses ya, Kenma!" Kuroo berseru riang sambil mendudukan dirinya di atas bangku ruang makan.

"Ya, kukira" Kenma menjawab setengah berbisik.

"Apakah itu juga yang membuat mu terlalu sibuk untuk tak menghubungi ku selama 5 tahun lebih?" Kenma mematung mendengar pernyataan Kuroo-pernyataan yang tak ingin dia dengar- Dia hanya bingung. Bagaimana menjawab nya?

Selama ini memang Kenma berusaha tak menghubungi dan tak mengizinkan lelaki berambut _bedhair_ itu menghubungi nya juga. Sejak kejadian _itu_ , rasanya Kenma mempunyai rasa bersalah yang berlebihan kepada Kuroo dan tak berhak untuk menghubungi Kuroo; bahkan hanya untuk menanyakan kabarnya sekalipun.

"Aku hanya... tak ingin" Kenma menjawab dengan suara pelan, namun Kuroo masih tetap mendengar nya.

Kuroo mendengus, "Dengar, bila kau kira _itu_ yang membuat ku pergi ke eropa, kau salah. Aku pergi kesana karena memang murni aku mendapat beasiswa, dan aku pun sudah mengatakan nya kepada mu kan?"

Kenma mengangguk, dia memang tau perihal Kuroo yang mendapat beasiswa di Pranciss untuk sekolah kedokteran. Lelaki itu selalu ingin mengunjungi negara Pranciss, itu adalah salah satu impian nya. Dan kini, lelaki bersurai hitam itu telah mencapai mimpi nya.

"Lalu, kenapa?" Kuroo masih melanjutkan pertanyaan nya. Kenma mematikan kompor nya dan melepas celemek merah nya. Dengan tenang, dia membalikan tubuh nya sehingga berhadapan langsung dengan Kuroo yang berjarak 2 meter dari pandangan nya.

"Aku takut. Aku tak ingin mengingat _itu_ lagi" Kenma menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawah nya keras.

Dia merasa malu. Malu sekali. Dia seperti ditelanjangi di depan umum. Perasaan ini adalah perasaan yang sama seperti saat dia mengutarakan cinta nya kepada Kuroo di hari paskah 6 tahun yang lalu. Dan Kuroo hanya menjawab nya dengan cengiran khas-nya sambil mengacak rambut Kenma, lalu pergi begitu saja.

Oleh karena itu, sampai saat ini. Kenma belum memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkit hal ini kembali. Jika _hal itu_ yang membuat Kuroo pergi. Maka lebih baik dia memendam perasaan ini agar Kuroo tetap bersama nya.

"Jadi, kau telah melupakan nya, eh?" Kuroo tersenyum miring dan bangkit dari tempat duduk nya.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku jauh-jauh datang kemari untuk membahas perihal itu" Kuroo dengan santai memasukan kedua tangan nya ke saku celana sambil berjalan perlahan menuju Kenma.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Kenma mengerutkan alis nya sambil mencengkram erat meja di belakang nya.

"Mengapa kau masih tak bisa mengerti aku? Padahal, kita sudah bersama sejak kecil" Kuroo melangkah terus mendekati Kenma. Hingga ujung sepatu mereka bertemu dan Kenma menunduk dalam.

"Apakah kau tak mengerti? perhatian ku selama ini adalah, bahwa aku pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti kau kepada ku"

Kata-kata Kuroo tak membuat Kenma mengangkat kepalanya, Kuroo pun meraih dagu mungil tersebut dengan jari telunjuk nya.

"Katakan padaku, Kenma. Kau masih memiliki _rasa itu_ kan?" Kuroo membuat Kenma menatap tepat ke arah bola mata hitam nya.

"T-tapi... Aku telah memikirkan nya 6 tahun belakangan ini. Perasaan aku-kita-, hubungan ini. Adalah tak wajar" Kenma memberanikan diri untuk membalas tatapan Kuroo yang sedang menyipitkan matanya.

"K-kita ini sama-sama lelaki, Kuroo. Dan ku fikir itu hal yang tak wajar bila kita saling menyukai." Kenma akhirnya melanjutkan perkataan yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia ungkapkan itu.

Perlahan, tatapan Kuroo pun melembut dan jari telunjuk yang berada di dagu Kenma pun berpindah menuju pipi nya dan mengelusnya lembut, persis seperti mengelus anak kucing kesayangan.

" _Wajar_ adalah hal yang relatif, Kenma" Kuroo mulai menjawab sambil tersenyum melihat Kenma yang hampir terbuai dengan elusan jemari nya.

"Bila laki-laki dan wanita bersama, tapi dalam hubungan tersebut mereka tak bahagia. Apakah itu wajar? menurut ku, tidak." ujar lelaki berambut _bedhair_ itu.

"Namun, bila sesama lelaki bersama dan mereka saling _mencintai_ dan pasti nya mereka bahagia. Kukatakan itu adalah hal wajar. _Wajar_ itu tergantung dimana, bagaimana dan kapan kau menempatkan hal tersebut." Kuroo melanjutkan sambil terus mengusap pipi halus milik Kenma.

"Dunia sudah gila, Kenma. Dan kita tak perlu ikut _gila._ Kita hanya perlu bersama dan _menertawai_ kegilaan dunia."Kuroo mendekatkan bibir nya ke arah dahi Kenma dan mengecup nya pelan. Kenma yang sudah tenang itu menutup matanya untuk merasakan perasaan yang tersalur dari Kuroo untuk dirinya.

"Maukah kau _menertawai_ dunia bersamaku?" Kuroo menggenggam tangan kanan Kenma, dan mengecup nya lembut.

Kenma termenung sementara dan tersenyum manis, "Apakah kau sedang melamar ku?"

Kuroo mengerjapkan matanya dan menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tak gatal.

"Umm.., yeah. secara teknis. Tapi, kurasa cincin bisa menyusul, kan?" Kuroo nampal grogi. Terlihat dari cara bicaranya yang tak mau melihat ke arah Kenma.

Kenma mendengus geli dan meraih wajah Kuroo mendekat ke arah nya. Kenma pun mengecup bibir Kuroo secara singkat dan sangat cepat.

"Tentu saja!" Seru nya sambil tersenyum girang ke arah Kuroo yang masih membeku sambil menyentuh bibir nya yang baru saja diberi _kejutan_ oleh bibir yang akan menjadi milik nya itu.

Kuroo mendengus, lalu tertawa geli bersama Kenma yang sudah memulai tawa terlebih dahulu.

"Janji?" Kuroo mengacungkan jari kelingking nya ke arah Kenma.

"Janji untuk apa?" Kenma mengerutkan kening nya.

"Janji untuk temani aku sampai warna hitam dirambut ini memudar menjadi abu-abu" Kuroo menaikan kedua alis nya. Kenma termenung dan langsung menjalin jari kelingking nya dengan milik Kuroo.

"Janji" Ucapnya sambil bersama mengecup jari mereka yang telah tertaut.

* * *

 **Yohoo~**

 **My first fanfic Haikyuu dan pastinya masih butuh banyak penyesuain, mohon bantuan nyaaa~**

 **akan ditemukan banyaak sekali typo dan kesalahan kata, berharapp kalian bisa memaklumi nya dan memberitahukan nya kepada ku!**

 **Love** **you!**

 **thanks!**

 **-Kendalls-**


End file.
